Christmas Preparations
by Sunny's Priceless Dream
Summary: Sex. Shower. Sex. Shopping. Sex. Tree. Sex. Decorate. Sex. For Suspect Tomatoes Adam/Mack


**A/N- MACK! It's done! I completely rewrote it, twice, ha. I saw the twitter comment to Jericho and that he responded...so I had to add something about that in here. Hope it's okay. Sooo, Merry Edgemas! I tried to put enough sex in here for you!!**

* * *

The room was filled with pants as two people tried to catch their breaths.

"I think you're a sex addict, baby." Adam mumbled as they fall backwards on the bed.

"Me? You're the one with the dick that is permanently hard." Mack reminded him, pulling the sheet up to cover their naked bodies.

"Funny, I never hear you complaining." Adam leaned over so he was on top of her and began trailing his lips down her body.

"Well I'm going to start today. We can't stay in bed all day." Mack gave a half ass attempt at pushing him off of her.

"Why? We did yesterday." Mack watched as Adam's head disappeared under the sheet, until the only visible part of his body was a few strands of hair.

"It's six days til Christmas. We need a tree, and to buy gifts. We're doing it today."

"But I have your gift right here." Mack laughed as he rubbed the lower part of his body against hers.

"And I love that gift, but we are still going shopping, and buying a tree today. Now let me up, I need to shower." Adam groaned and rolled off of her, watching her walk across the floor to the bathroom. It only took him until the sound of the water starting before he jumped up and joined her.

"Adam! Out! We'll never get done if we are in here together."

"I just figured you'd need help soaping up your body."

"You might be on to something, Mr. Copeland."

They finally emerged from the shower, an hour later.

* * *

The mall was so crowded you couldn't move without touching someone's shoulder. The sea of people didn't distract MacKenzie from her plan. She knew for the most part what she was getting who. Adam, on the other hand, looked around in confusion. He had no idea where to start.

"Adam, who are you buying for? I'll be able to tell where to start when I know what you need to buy."

"Uh, you and my mother." As far as he was concerned, they were the only two that mattered.

"What about Jay and Chris?"

"No. We agreed no presents this year...hold on." Adam's phone began ringing. He grabbed Mack's arm and led them to the side where is was a lot quieter.

"Hello?"

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MACK?" Adam pulled the phone away from his ear.

"Randy?" Mack jerked her head up and was shaking her head no. She knew Randy would want to speak to her.

"LET ME SPEAK TO HER. NOW!" Adam looked as his girlfriend who was shaking her head no and mouthing "tell him I'm not here."

"She's out right now, Randy."

"TELL HER TO CALL ME WHEN SHE GETS HOME." Randy slammed the phone down, ending the conversation. Adam's ears were ringing from all of his yelling.

"Mind telling me why Orton wants to kill you?"

"It's not that big of a deal, really."

"Mack...."

"All I did was start the rumor that he made a gay porno with Chris!"

"Right. I should have known. I'm not getting in this. Lets go shopping."

Four hours later, their shopping was complete. Actually, Adam's was complete three and a half hours ago. He was currently lugging around what had to be thirty bags that Mack had purchased throughout the mall.

"Stop." Adam's one word sentence caused Mack to turn around.

"What?"

"Look." Adam nodded to the store in front of him.

"Victoria's Secret."

"I say you go and try on something nice." Adam wiggled his eyebrows.

"Fine. But you're buying." Adam quickly agreed and they made their way in. The store was empty except for the one lone person working.

They had Christmas specials posted all over the store, and one caught Adam's eye.

"Babe, try this on." Mack took the articles of clothing and looked at them.

"You want me to wear a slutty Santa suit?" Adam just nodded, licking his lips. Shrugging her shoulder's, Mack walked to the dressing rooms. She called for him five minutes later.

"Adam, I'm not coming out in this. You can come in here." Of course it took him only seconds to comply. He simply stared at her when he got inside.

"Wow." He was still staring.

"So, what do you think?" He responded with his lips on hers, and his hands all over her.

"I think you make the sexiest Santa I've ever seen." By this time, he was already unbuckling his pants.

"Adam, no! We can't have sex in here."

"Yes, yes we can. We can, and we will."

She stopped arguing when his tongue met with her ear.

They emerged a good while later and paid for the outfit.

"Have a nice day. I really hope you two were kind enough to clean up." Mack turned three shades of red while Adam assured the woman that they did.

\

The shopping was done, so all that was left was getting the tree.

"Where do you want one from?"

"We should check our Meyer's. They always have the best trees."

Meyer's had the tree they wanted. They were home an hour later, and ready to decorate the tree.

"This is a tall tree." Adam stood looking at the tree that towered over him.

"That is the point." Mack huffed as she dropped a box of ornaments and lights beside him and the tree.

"And why is the bottom of it so far off the ground? I could lay under there."

"Have you never had a Christmas tree, Adam? It's normal."

"Fine. You are not putting all of those lights on there, are you?" Adam looked at the box that must have had ten different strands of lights.

"No."

"Thank God."

"You are. I'm going to put the ornaments on."

It took them time, but when it was all done, the tree looked amazing. Adam had to admit that all the lights looked good. He loved the ornaments from when they were younger that you made in school. He was finally starting to get the holiday spirit.

"We're done." Adam wrapped his arm around her as they looked at their work.

"Thank you for cooperating today, and not bitching."

"No problem, babe. I enjoyed it."

"Shut up. You enjoyed the sex in the changing room."

"Yes, among other things."

"I love you, Adam." It was something they didn't say to each other a lot.

"I love you, too." They both meant it, but they had had enough of this sweet, mushy talk.

"Want to fuck under the tree?"

"I'm not taking my shirt off for nothing, Adam."


End file.
